


Lonely

by a_salty_alto



Series: Whumptober 2020 [4]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/F, Isolation, Loneliness, Whumptober 2020, ann's just sad in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_salty_alto/pseuds/a_salty_alto
Summary: It’s not like it’s a weird thing for the apartment to be like this.Quiet.Empty.Ann hadn’t needed a nanny in years, so while her parents were abroad, the only other person who came to the house is the cleaning lady who came by every other week.It’s just. It’s supposed to be movie night.
Relationships: Suzui Shiho/Takamaki Ann
Series: Whumptober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948300
Kudos: 16





	Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Whumptober Day 8 prompt: Isolation

It’s not like it’s a weird thing for the apartment to be like this. 

Quiet.

Empty.

Ann hadn’t needed a nanny in years, so while her parents were abroad, the only other person who came to the house is the cleaning lady who came by every other week.

It’s just. It’s supposed to be movie night.

Usually, she and Shiho will go home together after school, and on the way they’d stop at the convenience store and buy an obscene amount of cheap sweets, they’d stop by Scarlet to pick a move, and head to her place. 

They’d order out, play games, watch a movie, and Shiho would give Ann a hand with homework in the morning.

When they’d started, it’d been every week, but since Shiho had been so busy with volleyball, it had switched to every other week, then once a month and now…

Ann leaves her bag on the table in the kitchen and wanders into her room, staring at the matching pillows Shiho had gotten them for Ann’s birthday. Ann had returned the favor on Shiho’s birthday with matching pajamas. She and Shiho had been talking about getting new ones since the ones they’d had in middle school were way too small now and they’d just never had time.

If she’s being honest though, she’s feeling the ache of Shiho’s absence wherever she goes, especially now that they’ve stolen Kamoshida’s treasure and there’s nothing for them to do but wait. 

Logically, she knows that she has Akira, and Ryuji, and Morgana it’s just, she’s been together with Shiho for so long it feels different to think that Shiho might not be there in the future. It feels like a piece of her has been clawed out.

Ann sits down in one of the bean chairs and hugs Shiho’s pillow close to her chest. She believes, deep down in her soul that they’ll be fine. That Kamoshida will confess and Shiho will pull through and everything will feel  _ right _ again. Ann will get that missing piece of her back.

But tonight, she’s the same as she was before she ever met Shiho: a lonely little foreign girl.


End file.
